Show me your love, un One-Shot de DBZ
by jonanimexd
Summary: "Gokú, ¿tú me amas?" Nuestro héroe saiyajín nunca fue bueno lidiando con estos asuntos. ¿Podrán Gohan y Goten ayudar a sus padres con su matrimonio? ¿Por qué Goten huele a pescado? Toma lugar luego de la saga de Majin-Buu. GokuxMilk(Chi-Chi). One-Shot.


**"Show me your love", un One-Shot de DBZ**

 **Pareja: Gokú y Milk (Crecí viendo el doblaje al español latino, así que la llamo "Milk" y no "Chi-Chi")**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no son míos. Le pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Las mañanas en la región 439 siempre eran hermosas. Los pájaros cantaban, las ardillas guardaban alimento para el invierno, e incluso los dinosaurios eran más dóciles a estas horas. Era un día absolutamente tranquilo.

Sin embargo, este no era el caso para nuestros saiyajines favoritos. Gokú y sus hijos se encontraban entrenando dentro de la habitación del tiempo.

Goten voló, en su forma de super saiyajín, y tiró una patada hacia las costillas de su padre. Este parecía haberlo anticipado, pues le tomó la pierna y lo arrojó lejos.

Gokú se mantuvo quieto por unos instantes, buscando el ki de el mayor de sus hijos. Se movía muy rápido, así que era un poco difícil saber dónde estaba, con exactitud.

Repentinamente, Gohan apareció tras él, sus brazos levantados y listos para atacar. Cuando sus puños bajaron para darle, la figura de Gokú se puso borrosa. Había desaparecido.

El joven frunció el ceño, mirando hacia todas las direcciones. Finalmente, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Goten se acercó a él, dándole la espalda y tomando su posición. El chiquillo también estaba alerta.

Todo comenzó como una pelea entre todos, hasta que el guerrero saiyajín ofreció estar solo. _"¡Será divertido!"_ , había dicho entre risas. Era una burla amistosa, simplemente por jugar con ellos. No obstante, luego de un rato, se convirtió en un juego de atrápame-si-puedes. Ninguno de los pequeños saiyajines había tenido éxito.

 _'¡Ahí estás!'_ Gohan abrió los ojos, girando hacia el lado para evadir un puño de su padre. Sin embargo, Goten lo bloqueó con su brazo. Su cuerpecito temblaba, pero se mantenía de pie.

Gokú sonrió. "¡Vaya, Goten, vas mejorando! Solo acuérdate de mantener tus pies firmes, ¿está bien? Incluso en el aire necesitas tener balance, pero... _¡cielos!_ ¡Un golpe así debería haberte hecho volar! ¡Buen trabajo, hijo!" decía felizmente.

El chiquillo con el cabello rubio asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos azules brillando con emoción. "¡Sí, papi!" Su hilera blanca de dientes lo decía todo.

Gohan observaba la escena con una media sonrisa. Goten y su papá no habían tenido mucho tiempo para relacionarse, ya que Gokú había muerto en el torneo de Cell, antes de que el pequeñín naciera. Siete años después, lo dejaron volver a la Tierra por un solo día, debido a que él y sus amigos participarían el torneo de las artes marciales. Entonces, también se enteraron de que existía otro ser maligno llamado Majin-Buu que quería destruir el planeta, y ese prosiguió a ser el día más largo que Gohan tuvo la desdicha de conocer.

Gohan suspiró para sus adentros, luego sonriendo nuevamente. _'Al final, mi papá pudo derrotarlo. Incluso fue revivido junto con las personas que fueron asesinadas por Majin-Buu. Y el resto es historia.'_

Gokú se había quedado con ellos, como su madre siempre pensó que debía ser. No cabe duda de que no quería que sus hijos fueran unos "rebeldes sin causa", pero poco a poco se fue ajustando a la idea. Se dio por vencida al entender que lo traían en la sangre.

Gokú y Goten se pararon el uno frente al otro, preparados para lanzar el mismo ataque. _"Ka...me..."_

 _'Oh. Oh, no...'_ Gohan se alarmó, habiéndose acordado de algo.

 _"Ha...me..."_ La energía en sus manos era visible. El ki azul brillaba y era cada vez mayor.

" _¡Papá!_ ¿Acaso alguien le avisó a mamá que estaríamos aquí?" Gritó el adolescente, con cara de asustado.

Su padre se detuvo en seco, la esfera de energía esfumándose por completo. Su rostro se convirtió en el mismo que el de Gohan. "¡Aaaah! ¡No! ¡Se me olvi—!"

 _"¡HAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

El humo salía por la puerta de la habitación del tiempo, seguido por tres saiyajines cubiertos en ceniza.

"¡Ah! ¡Mr. Popo, Dendé! ¡Muchas gracias!" Gritó Gokú desde los cielos, ofreciéndoles una de sus famosas sonrisas.

Mirando a su amigo de reojo, el Kami-sama escondía su risa. Mr. Popo parpadeaba inocentemente. "Qué extraños. Se ven como yos." **(1)**

* * *

 _"¡¿Cómo se les ocurre irse sin decirme nada?!"_ Milk gritaba, fuego prácticamente saliéndole por los ojos, con su sartén en mano.

Gohan y Goten estaban cabizbajos, sabiendo que era mejor esperar a que se descargara. Gokú, por otro lado, movía los brazos frente a él frenéticamente. "¡Ya, Milk, no te pongas así! ¡Fue una simple equivocación! ¡Por favor, discúlpanos!"

Su esposa repentinamente dejó de hablar. La sartén que tenía cayó al piso y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Los tres varones se paralizaron al verla, pues era señal de que comenzaría a gritar que sus hijos y esposo eran rebeldes. Ninguno esperó que se diera la vuelta y caminara hacia la cocina.

Gokú, Gohan y Goten se miraron entre sí.

Gohan fue el primero en hablar. "¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?"

Su hermano menor agarró el dogi de su papá y tiró de él. "Papá, ¿crees que mamá esté enferma?"

Gokú parpadeaba. "No lo sé, hijo, pero no te preocupes por ello. Ya verás que estará mejor," dijo con una sonrisa, pero sabía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

Situados en la mesa, los saiyajines procedieron a llevarse todo lo que había en ella a la boca.

"¡Mm, qué deliciosa está la comida!" Gokú decía entre bocados, agarrando otro plato lleno de patatas.

"¡Sí, todo está muy rico!" Goten estaba cubierto de la salsa de los fideos, chupando estos con gusto.

Gohan asentía vigorosamente. "¡De verdad que sí! ¡Muchas gracias, ma...! _¿Eh?_ ¿En dónde está?"

Los demás alzaron la mirada. Era cierto. La silla de Milk estaba vacía. Gokú se levantó, habiendo ya saciado su hambre, igualmente confundido. "Qué extraño. Iré por ella."

Dejando que los chicos terminaran el manjar, el guerrero caminó hacia la puerta. El ki de ella se encontraba fuera de la casa.

Allí estaba, sentada en el césped y mirando al cielo estrellado. El saiyajín se le acercó con cautela. "¿Te encuentras bien, Milk?"

La susodicha lo miró y Gokú se sobresaltó. Tenía marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Se veía triste y más vieja de lo que realmente era.

"Gokú, ¿tú me amas?"

Este casi pierde el balance. No esperaba eso. "Pues, yo... Sí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque," se rascó la nuca, pensando. "Eres buena conmigo, me cocinas, has estado ahí desde el principio..."

Milk volteó y abrazó sus piernas, apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas. Gokú se confundía más todavía. Finalmente, tomó asiento al lado de ella. Iba a hablar, cuando ella lo hizo. Si no fuera porque sus sentidos de saiyajín eran más agudos, no la hubiera escuchado.

"No puedo creer que después de todos estos años, eso sea lo único que puedas decir." Suspiró levemente.

Esto era extraño. Gokú se sentía pequeño, de manera que estaba avergonzado. Nunca había experimentado eso con Milk. Siempre que se iba a entrenar y regresaba, ella lo recibía con los brazos abiertos. Seguro, lo regañaba por haberlos dejado por tanto tiempo, o por no avisar, o por dejar que la comida se enfriara, pero siempre se alegraba al verlo. Nunca había presenciado una reacción así.

Milk estaba _triste_. Él la había entristecido. Eso le daba un malestar en el estómago que, por primera vez, no era porque tenía hambre.

"Lo siento, Milk..." Murmuró Gokú en voz baja.

Su esposa lo miró por algunos segundos, antes de ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa. "No te preocupes," dijo, limpiándose la cara. "Ya no importa." Se levantó, le plantó un beso en la frente y se fue.

Gokú se quedó solo. Miró el inmenso cielo y se rascó el mentón. "Ella dice que ya no importa. ¿Será cierto? Vegeta dice que las mujeres mienten..."

Dejando escapar un suspiro, el saiyajín decidió preguntarle.

* * *

"¡Claro que las mujeres mienten, Kakarotto! En especial, las terrícolas. Así es que fueron programadas."

Gokú miraba cómo el príncipe saiyajín iba a la cocina por un gran vaso de agua. "Vegeta, es que no lo entiendo. Me preguntó una serie de cosas extrañas y realmente no supe contestarlas."

La vena en la cabeza de Vegeta palpitaba continuamente. "¡¿En serio viniste a hablarme de esas tonterías?! ¡A mí no me interesan tus estúpidos problemas, yo lo que quiero es pelear!"

"Qué sorpresa," vino la voz de Bulma, quien descendía las escaleras. Rodando los ojos, habló sarcásticamente. "Eres un amigo _estupendo_ , Vegeta. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a tu habitación de la gravedad y dejas que una genia se encargue?"

"Insolente mujer," gruñó el príncipe, antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

Gokú se echó a reír. "¡Vaya, Bulma! ¡Nunca pensé que pudieras manejarlo así!"

Ella le guiñó el ojo, antes de ponerse seria. "Ahora, ¿qué ocurre contigo y Milk?"

El saiyajín le contó todo a su amiga de muchos años. Esta asentía su cabeza mientras lo escuchaba. Finalmente, Gokú suspiró. "...y eso es todo. Me preocupa mucho, porque la he notado diferente. Ya no es tan alegre como antes. Tiende a comer sola y a sentarse junto a la ventana. Es como si estuviera esperando algo."

Bulma rodó los ojos. "A ti, tonto."

"¿Qué?"

"Estuviste siete años en el otro mundo, Gokú. Ella estuvo siete años pacientemente esperándote. Tenía la opción de volverse a casar, ya que debes admitir que es una mujer hermosa. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, porque te ama. Y ahora que estás aquí, ve que la rutina es la misma y se está cansando. Necesita que le demuestres que sí te importa, que sí la extrañaste," pausó dramáticamente. "Que aún la amas."

Gokú se rascaba la cabeza desesperadamente. "¡Es que, yo no sé cómo hacer eso! ¿Cómo se lo puedo demostrar?"

La jefa de la Corporación Cápsula sonrió. "Dime, ¿alguna vez, has cocinado?"

* * *

"¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?" Gohan preguntó a su padre mientras observaba a su hermano menor.

Gokú se quitó su dogi, quedándose en sus pantaloncillos. Con las manos en las caderas, le sonrió al joven. "Debemos encontrar el pez más grande y prepararle una rica comida a tu mamá."

"¡Papá, aquí hay uno _enorme!"_ Gritó el más pequeño, haciéndole señas desde su posición en el río.

"¡Muy bien, Goten!" Gokú asintió su cabeza. "¡Iré para allá!"

"Pero, papá," Gohan continuaba. "¿Qué sabemos nosotros de cocinar?"

"Realmente, nada," dijo, rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa apenada. "Pero debemos intentarlo."

Su hijo parpadeó, pero no preguntó más. "Sí."

Un grito los hizo regresar su atención hacia el menor. _"¡Papá, mira este!"_

Goten estaba agarrado a una de las escamas de un gigantesco pez. El animal se retorcía, intentando sacudir al niño de su espalda.

Gokú y Gohan abrieron los ojos como platos. ¡Era un dinosaurio marino! "¡G-Goten!" Volaron hacia él, cuando le brotaron tres brazos al animal.

 _"_ _ **Comida**_ _,"_ gruñía el dinosaurio, a la vez que intentaba agarrar al terrícola. Vio que dos más se le acercaban e igual comenzó a atacarlos. Estos lo esquivaban con facilidad, lo cual lo frustraba.

Gokú frunció el ceño, antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa. "Lo siento mucho, pero no seremos tu almuerzo." Con eso, apareció frente a la cara del monstruo y le dio una patada. Gohan aprovechó y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago. El dinosaurio abrió los ojos y se dobló del dolor.

Antes de que pudiera retractar los brazos, Goten los agarró. Amarrándolos entre sí, los sujetó y comenzó a darle vueltas al animal como si no pesara nada. Finalmente, lo arrojó lejos. Un pequeño resplandor fue la última indicación de dónde podía ser visto el dinosaurio.

Goten habló entonces. "Me equivoqué. No era un pez." Giró a ver a su papá con ojos llorosos. "Discúlpame, papito."

Gokú miró al chiquillo con asombro. "No...no te preocupes."

Gohan se cruzó de brazos, sonriente. "Al parecer, los saiyajines son más poderosos a medida que pasan las generaciones," dijo, después riéndose. Los otros pronto le siguieron.

Luego de encontrar un pescado suficientemente grande, se marcharon rumbo a la casa.

* * *

Sartenes, ollas, calderos, cacerolas, cucharas, tenedores y cuchillos. ¿Qué tienen estas cosas en común? Que se utilizan en la cocina. Y eso, para un saiyajín, es otro lenguaje.

Gokú miraba entre los utensilios como si fueran de otro planeta. "Cielos, a la verdad que no sé qué hacer."

"Mamá siempre usa este para hacer el arroz," dijo Goten, señalando el caldero. Su padre asintió y lo buscó, luego llenándolo de los granos hasta desbordarse.

Gohan tenía una expresión entre confusión y miedo. "Oigan, no sé si realmente así es que se haga."

Gokú parpadeó, a lo que Goten exclamó. "¡Ah, sí! ¡Hay que lavarlo, primero!"

Llevando el caldero al fregadero, los dos saiyajines se pusieron a lavarlo. Gohan suspiró, cuando el timbre tocó.

El chico corrió hasta la puerta, tirándola abierta. Cuando vio quien era, sonrió. "¡Videl! ¡Qué bueno que llegas!" Se posó a un lado para dejarla entrar.

"¡Videl está aquí! ¡Yupi!"

"¡Hola, Videl! ¡Qué gusto verte!"

La hija de Mr. Satán arqueó una ceja. "Ah, ¿de veras? Hola," dijo, sonriendo y caminando hacia la cocina. "Y dime, Gohan, ¿cuál era la situación tan urgente por la que necesitabas que viniera?"

El adolescente jugaba con sus dedos. "Verás, es que..."

Luego de ponerla al tanto de todo, par de gritos feministas y una buena pisoteada en el pie, Gohan convenció a Videl a ayudarlos con la comida. Lo primero que hizo fue vestirlos apropiadamente, delantales y redecillas del cabello incluidos, para luego ordenarlos.

"Bien. Goten, estarás a cargo del arroz. Ya le agregué los ingredientes. Simplemente, espera a que el agua se evapore y lo mezclas con el cucharón."

"¡Sí, lo que tú digas!" El pequeño le dio un saludo militar con dicho utensilio.

"Sr. Gokú, usted y Gohan se encargarán de deshuesar y rostizar ese pescado. Sin embargo, lo harán afuera. No quiero que le arruinen la vajilla a la Sra. Milk. De seguro que eso solo la pondrá molesta."

"¡Sí!" Gokú agarró el pez, poniéndolo sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas, y se fue por la puerta. Gohan se acercó a la muchacha. "Videl, quisiera darte las gracias. No hubiéramos logrado hacer nada sin ti."

Con las manos en sus caderas, Videl sacudió la cabeza. "No me agradezcas. No hemos cocinado nada aún."

"Es cierto, pero," él se puso tímido, repentinamente. "Viniste desde muy lejos, solo para ayudarme. Ni siquiera sabías qué era y no te opusiste."

"Eres un tonto."

Gohan parpadeó, atónito. "¿Qué?"

"Ay, ¿cómo puedes ser tan denso?" dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos. Fruncía el ceño, sin embargo, estaba sonrojada. "Vine porque quería verte."

"¡¿Q-Qué?!" La cara del muchacho parecía un tomate. "¡¿P-Pero por qué?!"

"¡Gohan! ¿Acaso no piensas ayudarme?"

"Ah," Gohan se sobresaltó."¡S-sí, papá!" Viendo que Videl había comenzado a irse, fue hacia ella, besándole la mejilla, antes de echar a correr. _'¿Qué hice? ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡Me matará!'_

La chica con los ojos azul oscuro se ruborizó por completo. "...tonto," murmuró con una sonrisa, luego yendo a la cocina para cortar los vegetales necesarios. Goten la miraba desde su silla, extrañado por el intercambio.

 _'¡Fuchi! ¡Yo nunca, nunca besaré a una niña!'_ pensó el pequeño saiyajín, estremeciéndose al recordar tan asquerosa escena. **(2)**

* * *

Afuera, Gokú y Gohan hacían los preparativos para el pez. O algo así. En realidad, ambos estaban parados en medio del patio con el animal entre ellos.

"Bien, hay que deshuesarlo, primero." Gokú tomó el pescado, aguantándolo frente a él. "Todo tuyo, Gohan."

Este asintió. "Sí." Tomando su posición de pelear, empezó a darle patadas y puños en ciertos puntos al pez. Luego de unos momentos, se detuvo y metió su mano en la boca del animal, halándole la columna vertebral completamente intacta.

Videl salió de la casa. "Increíble. Oigan, ya corté los vegetales, así que iré a recoger un poco de leña para que puedan hacer una fogata."

Gohan miró al cielo. El sol se estaba poniendo. "Está anocheciendo. Te acompañaré."

La chica no protestó, pues sabía que no podría cargar toda la madera sola. Tener a un saiyajín al lado tenía sus ventajas. "De acuerdo. ¡Oh! Sr. Gokú, manténgase aquí vigilando. Se supone que la Sra. Milk llegará dentro de poco. El Sr. Ox Satán llamó y dice que no sabe cómo más entretenerla. Está tan desesperado que hasta la llevó al salón de belleza."

Gokú dejó escapar una risa. "Pobre de Ox...pero sí, lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas gracias, Videl."

La joven sonrió, antes de irse con Gohan.

Gokú permaneció pendiente a que nada le pasara a la comida. Par de minutos pasaron, cuando Goten salió a hacerle compañía. Ya saben que no tardaron mucho en comenzar a luchar.

Sin embargo, a Gokú le dieron ganas de ir al baño y pronto lo dejó solo con el pescado.

Goten veía el pez en el suelo con curiosidad. Lo miraba aquí y allá, hasta que no quedaron más ángulos que observar. Frunció el ceño, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. "¡Esto es tan aburrido! ¡Ni siquiera se mueve!" Fue entonces cuando una brillante idea se le ocurrió. Sabía cómo lo haría moverse.

Cuando Gokú salió, se dio cuenta de algo inmediatamente. ¡El pescado había desaparecido! "Qué raro. Goten debe saber qué pasó." Pensó en buscar el ki de su hijo. No obstante, se distrajo. El pez que habían traído estaba a par de metros lejos, boca abajo,y... _¿corriendo?_

"¿Esos son pies?" Voló en dirección del fenómeno, cuando escuchó la voz asfixiada del menor de sus hijos.

"¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Papááá! ¡Gohaaan! ¡Videeel!"

Gokú palideció, moviendo los brazos como loco. "¡Goten! ¡¿Cómo entraste ahí?!"

El niñito no parecía haberlo escuchado, pues se volteó y le pasó por el lado, corriendo a una velocidad impresionante. Su padre lo siguió tan rápido como pudo.

En ese momento, Gohan y Videl regresaban, sus brazos cargados con leña. El guerrero decidió hablar. "Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, estoy seguro de que podíamos haberlo calentado con nuestro ki."

Antes de que Videl pudiera gritarle, ambos escucharon a los dos que estaban en la casa.

"¡E-Espera un minuto, Goten! ¡No te lo puedo quitar si no te detienes!"

"¡Waaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Nadie pensó que podía estrellarse contra la pared de la casa hasta que lo hizo. El pescado rebotó y cayó en medio del césped. Finalmente, el chiquillo no podía aguantarlo más. Se levantó, el pez aún cubriéndolo, y tomó una pose lo mejor que pudo.

Videl se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía en un santiamén y corrió a la casa.

 _"Aaaah..."_ Goten empezó a incrementar sus poderes. A la que el suelo comenzó a temblar, el pescado semejaba un globo. Se infló tanto que explotó.

"¡Sr. Gokú! ¡Gohan!" Videl les tiró una olla a cada uno de los guerreros. Entre los tres, atrapaban los pedazos del animal que caían a su alrededor, evitando las rocas y otra chatarra voladora. Nada se echaría a perder.

Goten yacía en su forma de super saiyajín, cuando decidió disminuir el poder. Su cabello volvió a su color negro, su figura empezó a temblar, y sus ojos a brotar lágrimas. Estaba cubierto de las tripas del animal y olía un poco a quemado. _"¡Waaaaaaah!_ ¡Apesto a pescadoooo!" Lloriqueaba.

"Realmente no es tan malo," comentó Videl, intentando hacerlo sentir mejor. También, sentía un poco de pena por el pequeñín.

"¡Goten!"

Todos voltearon a ver al auto volador que se dirigía hacia ellos. No había siquiera descendido cuando Milk se tiró de él, aterrizando perfectamente.

"¡M-Mamá, llegaste!" Gohan sonrió nerviosamente.

Gokú olfateaba el aire. "Algo huele..."

El labio de Goten temblaba. "¿Ves? ¡Huelo _maaaal!"_

"No, no. No eres tú."

Videl se acordó de algo. "Goten, ¿apagaste la estufa después de hacer el arroz?"

Goten parecía haber olvidado sus penas. "¿Se suponía que lo apagara? ¡No me dijiste eso!"

Las nubes de humo negro sobre la casa eran inconfundiblemente visibles.

Milk dejó escapar tal grito que retutumbó por los cielos y, posiblemente, el otro mundo. "¡MI COCINA!" Actuó como por impulso, agarrando un enorme jarrón vacío y llenándolo en el riachuelo junto a su hogar. Con fuerza inhumana, levantó el jarrón sobre su cabeza y entró a la casa. Pronto, vieron como las llamas se disiparon.

Cuando salió, su cara llena de cenizas, se veía tan furiosa como nunca. "¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?! Goten, ¡¿por qué apestas?! ¡Y, _Gohan_! ¡¿Por qué Videl está aquí?! ¡Sabes que debes pedir permiso antes de traer a tu futura esposa a la casa!"

Los saiyajines iban a ofrecer sus explicaciones, cuando de pronto Gokú dio un paso hacia al frente. "No los castigues. Todo es mi culpa."

Milk realmente no esperaba esto. Su esposo continuó. "Fue mi idea. Bueno, en realidad, fue de Bulma. Le comenté de aquel día en que te enfadaste tanto que no comiste en la mesa, y de los días siguientes y lo triste que estabas..."

Los chicos, su abuelo y Videl entraron a la casa para darles su espacio.

"No me gusta verte así, Milk. No deberías estar tan triste. Lo peor es que es mi culpa y no sé cómo remediarlo. Intenté cocinar para ti y terminé quemando la casa y llenando a Goten de pescado. Soy un padre irresponsable. Soy un terrible esposo. No merezco nada de lo que haces por mí..." La voz de Gokú se desvanecía. Miraba al suelo, tan avergonzado que no se atrevía verla a la cara. Se sentía asustado y triste a la vez, las emociones que solía sentir en las batallas y cuando algún ser querido moría.

Su visión se puso borrosa. Levantando una mano hasta sus ojos, sintió la humedad. Estaba llorando. No era algo común, pues siempre fue un tipo alegre.

Repentinamente, algo suave tocó sus labios. Con los ojos medio abiertos, pudo ver el rostro de su esposa muy cerca. Le tomó dos segundos darse cuenta de que lo estaba besando y cerrar los ojos.

Gokú posó sus manos en sus mejillas, mientras las manos de ella descansaban en su pecho. Con su pulgar, acariciaba la piel de su esposa a la vez que sus otros dedos se enredaban en su cabello. Era un cambio refrescante, sentir el suave y sedoso cabello de su esposa. Solía tenerlo recogido siempre, así que debía atesorar el momento.

Milk comenzó a alejarse. Gokú se alarmó. No quería que se fuera. Optó entonces por abrazarla a él. Esto sorprendió a la madre de dos, pero ciertamente no se quejaría. ¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con este momento? Solo Dendé sabe.

Finalmente, Gokú separó sus labios de los de Milk realmente despacio. El saiyajín parpadeó, observando como le costaba trabajo a su esposa el abrir los ojos. Con todo y eso, se notaban soñolientos; de la misma forma que él se sentía. Al ver su carita cubierta de ceniza, comenzó a limpiarla con sus dedos suavemente.

"Oh, mi Gokú," susurró la mujer más hermosa del mundo, en los ojos de su marido. "Sé que me amas. Discúlpame por haberte hecho sentir tan mal."

El mencionado negó con su cabeza. "Perdóname a mí por no demostrártelo como es debido. Me acostumbré a tenerte siempre ahí, que se me olvidó agradecerte y decirte lo mucho que te amo. Quisiera poder hacerlo bien."

Milk miró hacia dentro de la casa. El grupo de cuatro intentaba rehacer el arroz, sentados en la mesa y riendo juntos. La mujer sonrió al verlos, para luego girar a ver a su esposo. "Es lo mejor que alguien jamás ha hecho por mí. Me llena de felicidad."

"¿Incluso aunque casi destruyo la casa?"

"Bueno, eso fue un poco extremo," Milk alzó una ceja, antes de suavizar su expresión. "Aún así, lo intentaste. Eso es muy dulce de tu parte."

"Te lo debería repagar, pero, ¿cómo?" Gokú dijo, rascándose la nuca. De repente, algo estupendo se le ocurrió y sonrió de esa manera que solamente él puede. "¿Y si te enseño a volar?"

* * *

 **Fin**

 **1) Por si las dudas, no fue que me equivoqué al escribir. Recordemos que Mr. Popo habla así, con la 's' al final de sus oraciones. ;)**

 **2) Oh, la ironía... (Para más información, favor de ver GT)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Pienso que a esta parejita no le dan suficiente crédito, así que tomé el asunto entre mis propias manos y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. Llevaba almacenando polvo en mis notas desde hace un mes hasta que, ¡por fin!, hoy he decidido subirlo.**

 **¿Ven ese botón tan bonito que dice 'review'? Háganle click y déjenme saber qué opinan. :D**

 **-JonanimeXD-chan**


End file.
